rise_of_the_guardians_role_playfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dread Doctor
The Dread Doctor are an evil entity who lost their sanity and spent their life time in mad experiments. They are always wandering around and do not stay in a place for too long. Very little people know about their existence for some reason. Appearance The Dread Doctor always appear together. Three of them wear oxygen gas mask with gogles and old scientist outfits. No one knows how they look like underneath the mask. Some said it is a skull, some said it is a old man but one thing is certain, no one is alive after seeing their face. The leader of the Dread Doctor is called Surgeon, the other two are called Biologist and the Pathologist. They communicate through frequecy and always make a certain noise when appear. Background Dread Doctor existence can be traced back to century. They are mad scientists who spent their lifetime in a strange experiment. During mortal years, they were called devil doctors in the army. They conduct experiments on wounded soliders at World War 1 and 2. One day, they turn their madness into another level, they captrue a supernatural being and operate on it. They discover there more undiscover DNA in the unknown world. After that, they disappear from the record and continue doing their research. One thing is certain, they have conduct and change their own DNA for centuries that they are no longer consider humans. Rumor has it, their truth identity are Victor Frankenstein, Vladimir Demikhov and Josef Heiter. Best known work is the monster Frankenstein, human centipede and Orthus. Story Tash was a young boy living in Santiago. He went to the same school with Sally and also a pen pal with Cupcake and Jamie. One day, Dread Doctors arrive and kidnap him and conduct an awful experiment on him. He become a Chimera at his young ages. He is a half horse and half human. For some reason, Tash seem to be a very successful example of the Chimera. When Tash run away, Dread Doctors chase after him and wanted to perfect him into a perfect Chimera. Dread Doctor come and go like the wind. If the Chimera show fail symptoms, they will chase after it and kill it. The targets are mostly children who have been transplanted before. Laila meet them at some point of the timeline. When she tryed to repair a childs broken heart. She realized that the heart belong to a rabbit instead of a human. At some point of the timeline, the dread doctor capture a portion of plant and experiment on it. The plant soon wither and dead. The doctor conclude it as experiment on going as they notice the plant is only a fragment of it. They wish to capture the main body and experiment on it. Powers and Abilities As an evil entity which has been existed for centuries, they have high intellect and possess many rare knowledge of animals, humans and biology beings. Steel Body '- '''For unknown reason, they are immune to mortal weapons such as sword and gunfire. It is unknown whether it is because of their suit or the DNA they have change '''Frequency Wave ''- 'Three of them are show to emit certain frequency and sometimes they attack and immobilize people with frequency waves. '''Biology Knowledge' '-' They possess knowledge of DNA and living tissues. They can genetic change the living tissues or transfer DNA as they like. They create a lot of Chimera's with different powers. However, they have no control on the Chimera they create. For some reason, the Chimera is afraid of them and do them binding. They seem to be also alter people memory until certain level. This is how they hide under radar for so long. Relationships Tash Tash is a rare successful case among the Chimera they create. They have high hopes and wish to turn him into a prefect Chimera. Quotes * F.A.I.L.U.R.E * End your torment. * The result is promising. Creation Concept Character is created by Jona. All copyrights goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Original Ideas taken from Teen Wolf, The Dread Doctor. Trivia http://teenwolf.wikia.com/wiki/Chimera#Experiments Category:Jona19992 Category:Evil Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Adults Category:Leader Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:No Center